PMD  Guardians
by Crimson Painted Memories
Summary: The tail of a boy turned Zorua in a story of Betrayal, Adventure, and suspence!


Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon, game freak does

This story is Co-written with

http : / / w w w . m a n g a b u l l e t . c o m / W o l f i e / pr o f i l e

And all pokemon names are the ones translated from japanese

"Hngh….." a voice said as it weakly woke up. He woke up under the star ridden night, a peaceful and seemingly calm night.

"Where am I?" he asked "And why is everything so dang big…?"

He stood up on his paws, and began to walk around in the cool grass, it was fresh and cool out. He wandered aimlessly through the night, searching for seemingly nothing, his eyes big and taking everything in. As if walking through a fresh new world, the soft padding of paws and grass. He fell a slight dizziness as he walked, swerving from side to side, and fell face first into a puddle.

"Ugh" he said bitterly as he lifted his head out of the puddle. He shook the water out of his fur, obviously feeling like this wasn't the best of days.

He proceeded to take a drink from this puddle. He was very thirsty, as if it had been days since he last had some water to drink.

"This water is nice and cool….. like it just rained" He commented, still not questioning why he is drinking from a puddle. Then the thought randomly hit him and he recoiled away. "Ack! Muddy water!" he said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

He noticed a reflection in the water. what looked back was the head of a dark grey fox-like Pokémon with red on top of a tuff of 'hair' on his head.

And then there was screaming. Very loud, and very shrill, screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I BECOME?" he yelled, looking over himself in his new body. He was slightly annoyed that it was too dark to see his own form.

There was a rustleing in the bushes, and he quickly whipped his head in that direction.

"Who's there?" he yelled with an obvious tone of fear in his voice, though he tried to sound braver than he really was.

"Oh I remember this so clearly…" a voice said as it echoed and he began to tremble. The voice seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly where he had heard it. (He couldn't remember much of anything for that matter.) A large monstrous fox walked out of the bushes, it had long red hair, and red markings that made it look to have a large insane smile, and huge blood-red menacing claws.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"Why, me? I suppose you could call me…. Zoroark… and yourself Zorua, because you seem to be drawing a blank…" it said with a tone that could send a shiver down a spine.

Zorua backed away out of fear, no longer determined to show a brave face in spite of himself. "J-just what are you…?" he asked the large monster, continuing to back away slowly.

The monster known as Zoroark smiled an evil smile and, almost as smooth as a shadow, slipped behind him "Why so serious…?"

Zorua stumbled forward and started running as fast as his short legs would carry him, not out of cowardice, but out of surprise. He heard zoroark behind, and pulled a quick move froman instinctive reaction. He tripped and stumbled on a tree root, which was hidden in the darkness of the night, and rolled under a tree stump with a hollowed-out area in the ground beneath it.

"Ow…." Zorua said while rubbing his throbbing head, which he had hit on the ground when he fell. He looked around and saw Zoroark's feet and immediately covered his mouth to prevent any involuntary sound from giving away his location.

"I will find you Zorua! You cannot escape me!" Zoroark yelled. He bent low over the ground and sniffed much like a dog would and mumbled something under his breath that Zorua could just barely make out.

"Darn! I lost him… where could he have gone? not to far since I can still smell him…." he lifted his head and thought for a moment "… he must have wandered off into a dungeon... The nearest one is glowing caverns…" Zoroark smirked. "This is too easy…" With an evil laugh he ran off.

Zorua stayed dead silent, for him what seemed like hours.

'There is no one... There is no one...' The phrase repeated itself like a whisper in the back of Zorua's mind. He shook his head to try to get it to go away, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally decided that Zoroark was far away by now.

He was climbing out of the space under the tree tree stump when he heard other footsteps and he hid again  
This one was very different; it had white legs, which almost seemed like pants.

Zorua popped out his head slightly and looked up at him, it was what seemed to be a gentleman, with long and pointy green arms and top. It looked down right at him and then croutched down and reached into the stump. Zorua retracted back into the hollow to try to keep out of the strange pokemon's reach.

"Well lookie here…" it said grabing zorua by the fur on his neck and pulling him out of the tree stump. He held Zorua at arm's length so his frantic struggling would do little more than tire himself out.

"P-please… I-I'll do whatever you and that nutso Zoroark guy says… J-just don't hurt me…" he said terribly frightened from all he had been through that night.

The gentleman pokemon raised his free hand and a blade extended from his elbow. He pinned Zorua up against a nearby tree with his blade arm, leaving a bleeding cut in his neck as he did so.

"What do you know about Zoroark!" he yelled, the little Zorua was shaking with fear and about to burst into tears. he could hardly even breathe from fear as he cowered from the pokemon while still pinned against the tree. The pokemon no longer resembled a gentleman in the slightest.

"I-I don't know! I'm just lost, scared, I think I might've been human and now I'm a Zorua. That Zoroark thing chased me and n-now he's at some place called Glowing Caverns!" he said through his tears and gasping for breath.

The "gentle"man dropped zorua in shock.

"you know where he is?" he asked Zorua skeptically.

"Y-yea…" Zorua said trying to stop his bleeding neck, knowing that it was going to leave a scar.

The Gentleman threw him a grey cloth with black dots "Zinc scarf" he said "I don't have any bandages but use that as one" Zorua did exactly as he said, and it helped the gentleman wrapped a zincscarf around his own neck for some reason. "The name's Erureido" he said "and you're going to lead me to Zoroark, now." He commanded

Zorua looked up at Erureido in shock "W-why should I help you!" he said.

"Would you rather fancey me as a friend, or an enemy?" Erureido asked.

Zorua gulped, and began walking, leading him in the direction zoroark went.

Again, that thought came to him. 'There is no one...'

They arrived at a cave, which had two glowing crystals on both sides of the entrance. It was too dark to see at night, but more crystals could just barely be seen inside the cave.

"Huh… the one place I never expected to entrap my own enemy…" Erureido said with a smirk. He seemed almost happy. Zorua stared up at him. Erureido just kept on looking inside the cave as if expecting Zoroark to appear out of nowhere.

"Welp, lead the way kid." he said while making an unnecessarily large gesture towards the cave. "You're the one with the nose." Zorua sighed and led the way inside. This was getting somewhat annoying, but he didn't dare say anything.

It was a fairly easy/hard dungeon, easy because Erureido did most of the work and hard because it was his first dungeon, and everything there seemed to be out to get HIM. There where zebras with Mohawks, caterpillers that looked like they were wearing leaf-capes, and a floating ball of cotton with eyes. For a moment Zorua wondered what it would be like to sleep on it. After what he had been through he was tired.

They finally spotted Zoroark, sniffing around apparently still looking for Zorua.

"Well lookie here." Erureido said. Zoroark turned around to face him.

"You…" Zorork said with a snarl. Then he saw Zorua and his eyes widened backing away on his usual all fours "Th-this isn't what was supposed to happen! I had it all planned out!"

'There is no one...' Zorua noticed the thought had been becoming more frequent as they had been exploring the dungeon.

Eurureido lengthened out his blade arms in a tough-looking battle stance. "Well sometimes things don't go accordingly to plan!" he yelled "get ready to fight kid!" he yelled.

'There is no one...'

Zorua panicked and got into position.

'There is no one...'

"Well well… this may not be what I planned…" Zoroark said, standing up. He got into his own battle stance, his claws gleaming in the moonlight and a slight eerie glow coming from his eyes. "But the game has only just begun."


End file.
